Chapter 6
Page 6 (Japanese version of title) is the 6th chapter of the Horimiya series. Characters Summary This chapter is about Hori and her friends trip to Kyoto. Yuki is all excited, pointing out the beautiful autumn leaves. Toru stops Yuki from shouting, then gets hit, while Miyamura asks if she had been to Kyoto before. She explained that it was her second time, her first time was a school trip in middle, and so was Miyamura's. Hori mentions the hotel, and Miyamura becomes worried. She asks if he will be alright when bath time comes, and he replied definitely not. The boys have to share a big communal bath house, while the girls have their own bathroom in the hotel. Iura Shu calls out to the Ishikawa group yelling that they are slow, and that he bought souvenirs. They all wonder why he would buy souvenirs on the first day. Instead of increasing luggage on their first day, Shuu decided to eat it now. Then Hori mentions that Miyamura will be in a room with Toru and Shuu, and wonders if he's going to be alright. At the hotel, Hori is roomed with Yuki, and they think of what to do before dinner. Since there isnt much to do, Hori suggest if they want to visit another room, and Yuki jokes saying, a boy's room? Meanwhile, Miyamura and Toru were stuck outside, because Shuu went inside with the key and took a nap. Once they get in, Toru yells at Shuu and Miyamura says just to relax, and asks them what they should do before dinner. But, he checked their schedule, and their bath time is soon, and Miyamura freaks out. He reads a bit more, and it says if someone misses their bath time, they will be given another time to do it. He tries to get away, but Shuu drags him to the bath house. He gets to the bath house, but denies to get undress while Shuu keeps on bothering him. He looks at Toru asking for help, and he makes up an excuse that Miyamura is on his period. The atmosphere becomes awkward. He leaves, and meets Toru in the hall crying saying that he is apparently on his period, and he can feel the menstrual cramps. Hori asks what he is going to do about the bath and asks him if he wants to use the bathroom in her room. He takes her suggestion, and takes a shower. He comes out quickly and asks Hori if she will allow other boys to enter her room freely like he did. She denies it, but he then said she let him in. She replied that it was okay because it was him. He keeps asking why after Hori's answer, and after a pause, he leaves thanking her. On his way to his room, he realizes that he still has her towel. In the room, he is greeted by Toru and Shuu asking if he wants to wear a yukata, and he replies, sure. The next morning, it is time to leave, and Yuki starts to show the pictures that she took to Hori. Miyamura and Toru call them over, and Hori says to Miyamura, the field trip was fun, and he agrees as well. References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters